


Rules to Frat House Living

by Mari999



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Drug Use, M/M, Underage Drinking, a lot of drinking is mentioned in this, a main character does illegal drugs, im just portraying the frat life i know sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: A list of rules Elias has created after he joined Kap Sig.A list of rules Brock has created after three years in Kap Sig.





	1. Elias' Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you are triggered by heavy alcohol use and illegal drug use. Drugs mentioned in this fic are cocaine and molly. Unnamed characters mentioned of doing coke and Elias did molly. I'm just portraying the fraternity life I know to be true. As a fiction writer, these things are I portray heavily in my other work, so I don't like to shy away from it when I write fanfic. I hope you understand. 
> 
> I've been experimenting with forms and structuring of stories in my advanced fiction writing class so I thought this would be fun. I wrote a draft of it in my notebook last night and really enjoyed it so I figured I would put it up. I have a 'how to' story due on Monday so I took a lot of inspiration from that style of writing for this. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> Also as always, these my university fics are based in the states, so yes there also is underage drinking.

Of course, there are house rules. Every frat has house rules. Although Elias created his own for his first year when he still lived in the dorm. The list only started with ten rules, but after living in the frat for six months, he added another fifty-nine. 

 

  1. If someone asks if you need them to buy you beer you say yes.
  2. Don’t let anyone walk home alone.
  3. It’s okay not to drink. Your brothers understand.
  4. Go home when you need to.
  5. Don’t think of inviting any random guy to a party. He must be vetted by the rest of the frat.
  6. If a girl dance with you, go along with it, but make sure she knows your not interested. 
  7. If someone is doing coke make sure you watch them. 
  8. Always have a buddy.
  9. Always know who is on risk management for the night.
  10. Some nights it better to stay sober
  11. If you have an eight am leave the house by seven fifteen to get to campus by seven forty-five. 
  12. Take classes with your brothers.
  13. There is a physical test bank in Jake’s room.
  14. Don’t trust Quinn when he says he won’t get drunk. 
  15. Wait till the early morning to take a shower. Most of your brothers will be in bed by then. If someone is showering wait until they leave.
  16. When it’s your turn to clean the bathroom make sure you do a good job or you will have next weeks duties as well.
  17. Don’t let Quinn cook.
  18. Set the time on the microwave when Quinn tries to make popcorn. Don’t let the fire alarm go off again.
  19. If someone is having sex in the sleeping porches, knock on Jake’s or Bo’s door, and they will let you sleep in their room. If they don’t answer sleep on the couches in the common room. 
  20. If someone is having sex in the porches during a party, go back to the party and wait it out. Sleep on the couches if the girl stays the night. When she walks out in the morning make sure you help her find her way out. Go back to the porches and ignore your brothers when they ask why you won’t sleep in the porches if a girl is there.
  21. Drink two 4-Lokos to brown out.
  22. Don’t let Quinn drink 4-Lokos.
  23. When Quinn blacksout take him to the porches.
  24. Drink half of a third 4-Loko to blackout. 
  25. Sleep in the shower when you blackout.
  26. Thank Brock for cleaning you up after you blackout.
  27. Don’t fall in love with your frat brother. 
  28. If you are sleeping with a guy from Lambda only let Quinn know
  29. Don’t bring said Lambda boy to the house. Don’t let him sleep in the porches with you. Don’t get caught with Lambda boy. Don’t let Brock think he saw you leading a guy out of the house at six am after he came back from his run. 
  30. Be on risk management for two weekends in a row. 
  31. When a group of girls come stumbling out of house call a SafeRide for them. Tell them to wait the fifteen minutes before it gets there. Let them stand under the tent if it’s raining. When they start going off about how cute you are just let them. When the SafeRide gets there close the van door behind them and watch it drive away. Hope all the girls get back safe.
  32. Wake Quinn up, so he doesn't sleep on the sticky dance floor. 
  33. Don’t cry when Lambda boy ghosts you. 
  34. Ask Jake to get you wine.
  35. Drink the bottle he buys you in one sitting and take a shower. Cry in the shower.
  36. Throw on a shirt on even if you are still wet. Don’t let Brock see you.
  37. Take Molly at the alien party. Have a good time. Think about the next time you can do Molly. 
  38. Don’t let Bo drink tequila.
  39. Don’t let Jake drink Fireball.
  40. Don’t let Quinn drink Henny.
  41. Get breakfast with the boys after the alien party.
  42. Ask Bo to buy you two bottle of peach Burnetts.
  43. If Brock asks if you are okay, say you're fine.
  44. Pregame the house dance and don’t think about kissing Brock. 
  45. Don’t think about Brock in his stupidly tight dress pants. 
  46. Wake up with a hangover after the house dance. Kick Quinn out of your bed. When he tells you that you cried all night about Lambda boy and Brock just laugh, so he thinks it doesn't hurt you. Don't look at him when he gives you pitty eyes.
  47. Study like crazy for your midterms. 
  48. Passout in the common room. When Brock wakes you up, think you are dreaming. There is no way he can look with good with drool dried on his face. For the love of god don’t stare at his abs.
  49. Find out you passed all your midterms with As. 
  50. DO NOT DRINK WITH BROCK ALONE.
  51. Tell yourself that you kissing Brock was just a dream. 
  52. On wine Wednesdays drink Franzia with Quinn. Bitch to him about Brock. 
  53. Get wine drunk and write the draft for your short story class. Write about Brock.
  54. Workshopping the story and get a hundred percent on the final draft.
  55. Let your writing professor convince you to publish the short story in the university magazine. Get accepted. 
  56. Let your brothers laugh when they find out. 
  57. Don’t look at Brock.
  58. Cry in Quinn's company.
  59. Blackout that weekend and walk up in Brock’s bed. 
  60. Ignore Brock.
  61. Ignore Brock.
  62. Ignore Brock.
  63. Write another short story about Brock. 
  64. Let your professor convince you that it’s good. 
  65. Let her convince you to submit it for a contest.
  66. Win a thousand dollars and get told it will be published in a book of short story by other students. 
  67. Ignore Brock when he asks you about the story.
  68. Kiss Brock when he says he knows the story is about him. Kiss him until you're dizzy. Kiss him until he tells you he thinks you beautiful. Make a mental note that someone thinks your beautiful. 
  69. Go on a date with Brock. 



 

He’s not sure if he should add any more rules just yet. 

 


	2. Brock's Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More mentions of drugs and alcohol. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing the last one and this just came to me. Not going to lie I wrote an extremly rough draft of this at 2 am on Sunday morning while inebriated. Literally, I came home from a party and I was like yeah it is time to write Brock's version. 
> 
> I fixed the draft because I needed some stress relief. Like it's only the third week of spring term and I'm already going mad with all the work I have.

The first year in the frat Brock set four rules for himself. His second year when he moved in he created another four. His third year he thought he was only going to make another four but instead he made seventy-four very specific rules. 

 

  1. It doesn't count if your shoes are off.
  2. Don’t think about how gross the sleeping porches are.
  3. Being on risk management can give you some stories.
  4. If someone is doing party drugs, stop drinking and watch them.
  5. Vouch for the members you want.
  6. Don’t take the guy you wanted as your little. Let Jake have him. 
  7. It’s okay if your little is mildly stupid. You are still mildly stupid. 
  8. Always watch out for when Jake gets drunk.
  9. Help the new live in guys move into the porches.
  10. Don’t let your little, Quinn make popcorn by himself.
  11. If you smell something burning see if Quinn is cooking.
  12. Don’t let your heart get broken.
  13. It’s okay to cry, but if you are going to cry, make sure it’s in the showers. You could cry in your room, but the showers are better.
  14. If you cry in the shower, don’t notice Jake’s little, Elias take showers at 3 am.
  15. Don’t take an 8 am on the north side of campus.
  16. When Quinn gets drunk, thank Elias for taking care of him.
  17. Don’t think how Elias’s hand lingers on yours. 
  18. For some reason continue to buy Quinn alcohol.
  19. Go on a date with a girl from your sister sorority.
  20. After two dates with her realize it won’t work out.
  21. Take Jake and Bo to buy 4-Lokos for a function. Buy 50 one day then 50 another. 
  22. DO NOT LET QUINN DRINK THREE 4-LOKOS. 
  23. Stumble into the bathroom to find a drunk Elias helping a blacked-out Quinn. 
  24. Thank Elias for help your idiot of a little.
  25. Drink the rest of the third 4-Loko Elias has. 
  26. Find Elias asleep in the shower and make sure he is okay. 
  27. Don’t think about the way Elias blushes when he thanks you for taking care of him.
  28. Take care of the philanthropy work.
  29. Reassure Bo he is a good president.
  30. Makes sure Jake is passing his classes.
  31. Pretend you don’t see Elias leading a guy out of the house at 6 am.
  32. Make your shirt for the checklist party.
  33. Take a shot of tequila, whiskey, vodka, and gin. Get drunk. Strip your shirt off on the ‘support beam’ on the dance floor.  Put your shirt back on. Take at least four hits of a blunt. Get crossed. Dance with a girl. Don’t let her try to make out with you. Make Jake play Stacy’s Mom. Shotgun a beer. Slap the bag of Franzia. Get Quinn to check all these off.
  34. Nurse a nasty hangover with Gatorade and a breakfast burrito. 
  35. Be on risk management the next weekend.
  36. At the end of the night when you take a piss listen to someone crying in the shower.
  37. Wait to see who it is. 
  38. Look away when Elias sees you.
  39. Notice how his shirt is sopping wet when he leaves the bathroom. 
  40. Eat half of the edible that the guy Tyson in your English sold you. Astro travel at the alien party. 
  41. Babysit Elias when Quinn tells you that he on Molly. You may be astro traveling but watch him. 
  42. Let Elias help you wrangle drunk, drunker, and drunkest from the burger place down the street. 
  43. Lie to Quinn when you tell him you are never going to buy him alcohol again. 
  44. Don’t go to breakfast with the boys.
  45. Remember that you don’t have a date for the house dance. Screw it you're going alone.
  46. Watch Bo give Elias two handles of Burnett's.
  47. Ask if he is okay. It’s okay not to believe him when he says yes.
  48. Catch Elias checking you out while pregaming for the house dance. 
  49. Understand when Quinn tells you to leave him and Elias alone when you find Elias crying in the bathroom. 
  50. Study a little for midterms.
  51. Wake up at five am for your six am run. Pass the common room on your way to the bathroom and find Elias curled up on the couch with a textbook. Don’t think about how cute he is when he rubs his eyes when he wakes up. Don’t think about how he blushes when he sees that you're shirtless.
  52. Pass your midterms with Bs and Cs. 
  53. When you hear Elias talking to Quinn about passing all his midterms with 95 and above ask him if he wants to drink to celebrate.
  54. Accidentally get drunk on a Thursday night. 
  55. Accidentally kiss Elias.
  56. Accidentally kiss him a few times that night.
  57. Regret kissing him when he won’t look at you.
  58. Notice Elias and Quinn are hanging out a lot.
  59. Ask if they are dating.
  60. When Quinn says no, pretend like it was just a question. Don’t think about the way Quinn looks at you.
  61. Go a few weeks without talking with Elias.
  62. Find out Elias published a short story in the school magazine.
  63. Chew the guys out when they all laugh at him.
  64. Read the piece and let your heartbreak. 
  65. You fucked up.
  66. At the next function notice Elias drinking way too much. 
  67. When he tells you, he’s fine and that Quinn’s got him say okay.
  68. When your little falls asleep on a couch go find Elias.
  69. Find him throwing up in the bathroom. Clean him up. Help him out his t-shirt that has vomit on it. Give him one of your t-shirts, but rather than him put it on watch him cuddle with it. Don’t stare at him, you know sober he wouldn’t want that. Let him sleep in your bed and go sleep in the pouches. 
  70. Remember how much you hate the porches.
  71. Let Elias continue to ignore you.
  72. Let spring break come and go.
  73. Find out he wrote another story when Quinn gives you a copy.
  74. Let your mouth drop when he says Elias is being published in a student journal and that he won a grand.
  75. Read it.
  76. Know it is about you.
  77. Ask Elias if it is about you.
  78. Let him flee when he doesn’t answer.
  79. Have Quinn and Jake give you the talk. 
  80. Try to talk to Elias again.
  81. When he tries to run away tell him you know, it is about you. Tell him your sorry. Let Elias kiss you. Take control when he lets you. Between kisses tell him you think he is beautiful because you do. You will tell him he is beautiful any chance you get.
  82. Ask him to go on a date with you. 



Brock hopes he only needs to add another four his fourth year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this version. I'm thinking about writing the stories that Elias wrote, but that is going to take a while cause I want them to be good.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a chance on this fic and I hope yall enjoyed it. Come and visit me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mari999-ao3)
> 
> Update on What He Knows will be coming soon. I have been busy with the start of spring term. Also, there is going to be a long multi-chapter fic coming out when I get the chance to edit the second chapter.


End file.
